<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寡红】Silent Hill. by Dimo82929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550748">【寡红】Silent Hill.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929'>Dimo82929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*寂静岭AU+MCU<br/>*时间线A4以后，私设寡和铁罐都活着<br/>*OOC预警<br/>*PTSD红（轻度幻红，银红亲情向）寡红双向暗恋<br/>*🩸预警，🔪预警，可能会有👻的描写<br/>*本文可能会引起各种不适，请酌情观看，总之就是慎点<br/>*开放结局</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*寂静岭AU+MCU<br/>*时间线A4以后，私设寡和铁罐都活着<br/>*OOC预警<br/>*PTSD红（轻度幻红，银红亲情向）寡红双向暗恋<br/>*🩸预警，🔪预警，可能会有👻的描写<br/>*本文可能会引起各种不适，请酌情观看，总之就是慎点<br/>*开放结局</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入秋后的夜晚有些阴冷。训练结束后直接在训练室的公共浴室洗了澡的Wanda瑟瑟发抖地裹紧了身上宽大的浴巾，缓步向自己的房间走去。</p><p>    在经历那场大战后很多人都搬离了基地，此时留在这里的其实也只有Natasha和她两个人，加上那人经常出去做任务，所以说是公共浴室倒也不太贴切。</p><p>    柔软的拖鞋轻轻踩在走廊光滑的大理石地板上，没有温度的白炽灯照射在她的肌肤上，把她整个人照得更加苍白。</p><p>    走廊里隐隐传来一阵轻响，Wanda皱皱眉，推开了一旁实验室的门</p><p>    「我记得之前Stark已经把这些东西都关掉了啊…」</p><p>    看着角落里眼睛冒着诡异绿光的两个机器人模型，女巫轻轻叹了口气，这让她不由得想起了那个呆头呆脑的紫红色机器人。</p><p>    攥在胸口的手不自觉地溢出了几道红雾。</p><p>    放在桌面上的玻璃器皿发出“咕嘟”一声，打断了她的思绪。</p><p>    不太敢乱动那些仪器，Wanda还是默默退出了实验室，然而就在她要把门重新带好的时候，耳边却传来了一声巨大的轰鸣。</p><p>    那声音仿佛是从地下传出来的，好像蒸汽机一般发出着刺耳的鸣叫。</p><p>    那声音太过尖锐，Wanda眉头紧皱，双手死死按在耳际，身体不受控制地靠到墙壁上。然而原本光滑的墙面此刻却变得粗糙不堪，上面不规则的突起硬硬地戳在她细腻的皮肤上。</p><p>    脚下的地面也突然变得起伏不定，Wanda只好整个人贴在墙面上保持平衡，本想用双手稳住身体，可那刺激到让她大脑震颤的噪音却又迫使着她不得不捂着耳朵。</p><p>    天花板上惨白的灯光快速闪烁着，然后随着那噪音一同消失，整个世界瞬间黯淡下来。</p><p>    “What the…”</p><p>    Wanda喘息着伸出手去，微弱的绯红色魔法隐约照亮了她的视线。</p><p>    她正侧身站在一条长长的铁楼梯上，后背靠着的墙体表面此刻变得锈迹斑斑，墙皮脱落的地方还隐约能看到一些粗粗的铁网。</p><p>    借着魔法的光亮，她能看到一些漂浮在空气中的微小颗粒，那些颗粒像是雪花一般降落在她的掌心，Wanda伸出手用指腹轻轻擦过，却发现那并不是什么雪花，而是烟灰。</p><p>    寂静到有些骇人的空间里只能听到女巫逐渐粗重的喘息声，她舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，还是决定向上走去。</p><p>    布满锈痕的楼梯有些摇摇欲坠，被她踩过后发出不堪重负的声响，Wanda一边暗暗祈祷这只是个梦，一边小心地向上爬去。</p><p>    不知从什么时候开始，身后便传来了一些窸窸窣窣的声音，而且一直没有停下过。这让Wanda不由得有些心慌，她将魔法笼罩在自己的四周，步伐也不由得加快，不一会，她便踏上了平地。</p><p>    面前横着一条巨大空旷的走廊，走廊的墙壁上每隔一段还插着盏烛台，将整个空间照亮。</p><p>    身后的响动也急促了起来，Wanda不安地回过头去，隐约能看到一些小小的斑点在向上蔓延，当她仔细看过去后，胃却在瞬间痉挛起来。</p><p>    那些并不是什么斑点，而是手掌大的甲虫。它们密密麻麻地爬过楼梯，甚至将那棕红色的铁皮表面都包覆住。</p><p>    Wanda抬起手对着它们放出了一道能量波，那些甲虫应声碎成一滩烂泥，令人作呕的腐败气味瞬间四散开来，然而源源不断的昆虫却在继续向上爬着，很快便掩盖过了同伴的尸 体，争先恐后地向女巫爬来。</p><p>    最令女巫不安的不只是眼前的景象，还有那深不见底的楼梯深处，隐约能听到金属摩擦的响声，那声音像是笨重的冷兵器与锈铁碰撞后发出的嘈杂声，而且还距离她越来越近，她甚至能听到一阵笨重的脚步声。</p><p>    不敢再细想，Wanda转过身便向走廊的深处跑去。有许多巨大的植物般的枝干冲破了两侧的墙壁横在女巫面前，于是她只得停下脚步小心地从枝干的缝隙穿过。</p><p>    当她好不容易钻过来时，身后却传来了一声巨响，那追在她身后的东西已经走上了楼梯。</p><p>    Wanda连忙蹲下身，小心地探出头去。</p><p>    那是一个身材高大的男人，他的头上戴着一只巨大的三角铁头，将他的脑袋牢牢禁锢在里面。他的手中握着一把等身长的巨大铁刃，锋利的刀片上闪着寒光。他上半身暴露在空气里，火光照射在他的肌肤上还能看到上面狰狞的疤痕。</p><p>    他像是被脚下的甲虫困扰着，胡乱挥舞着手中的巨刃冲地面不断地劈砍着。很快，空气中便弥漫起了浓浓的刺鼻气味。</p><p>    Wanda无意去惊扰他，只是缓步转过身去，轻手轻脚地翻过面前的巨大遮挡物，向走廊的尽头走去。</p><p>    此时的她已经无心去思考这件荒唐事，只希望能快点离开这个鬼地方。</p><p>    尽头是两扇巨大的铁门，她伸手轻轻一推，那铁门居然打开了一道缝。刺耳的声音并没有引起走廊那头的男人的注意，他只是一门心思与纠缠他的甲虫搏斗着。</p><p>    女巫抓紧时机快速从门缝里钻了进去，却在回过头的瞬间吓到差点叫出声。</p><p>    原本应该宽敞的空间因为被惨白的塑胶人偶占满而变得狭小无比，它们被巨大的铁网固定在墙壁两侧，只留一道窄窄的过道指向房间另一头的大门，但那两道铁网看上去也已经不堪重负，仿佛两个怀胎九月的孕妇肚子一般摇摇欲坠。</p><p>    Wanda小心地侧过身子从那道窄巷走过，那些贴着铁网的人偶眼睛只剩下两个漆黑的空洞，四肢往不规则的方向扭曲着，因为太过古旧而掉落的手掌脚掌洒落一地，那些残破的肢干便从铁网的缝隙里伸出来，坚硬的破口不时地蹭过女巫光裸的肩头和小腿，隐隐作痛。</p><p>    这些东西让女巫不由得想起了小时候和Pietro争抢后被拽得七零八落的玩具娃娃，她在娃娃不能玩后发泄似的将它的眼珠按了进去。</p><p>    她仔细观察着面前正对着她的玩偶，那娃娃的玻璃眼睛果然被压进了脑袋里，从那黑洞洞的橡胶洞中直勾勾地望着她。</p><p>    那只眼球突然转动了一下，Wanda倒吸一口凉气，然而还没等她发出尖叫，两侧的铁网便松动了下来，整个空间仿佛要崩坏一般剧烈地颠簸起来。</p><p>    Wanda拉紧浴巾快速从窄道穿过。脸颊，手臂和背后被铁网刺破，留下一道道浅浅的血痕。但她顾不得这些，只是立刻抓住面前的门把用力推拉着，可那扇铁门却纹丝不动。</p><p>    身后传来了铁网崩断的声音，几个橡胶人偶掉落在地面上，它们像是被摔到背后的发条一般发出“咯咯”的笑声。</p><p>    掉落在地上的娃娃越来越多，不知不觉竟然已经没到了Wanda的小腿。她不得不用上了魔法，猩红色的迷雾将那圆滚滚的握把捏得吱咯作响。</p><p>    身后的笑声连成了一片，那些破碎的小手摔落在女巫的肩头，然后弹到成堆的娃娃上，铁网也几乎要坍塌下来。</p><p>    门把被强大的能量震碎，铁门被赫然推开，身后的玩偶像是浪潮般推动着Wanda的身体将她涌进了房间外的黑暗走廊。</p><p>    坚硬的玩偶硌在身体上隐隐做痛，Wanda呻吟着支起身体，一只掉了手臂的娃娃正躺在她的小腹上，原本肉色的脸有些掉漆，露出里面紫红色的本色，几根电线还从它胳膊的空洞中伸出来。</p><p>    正当她拿起那只娃娃准备丢掉时，那娃娃却突然拥有了金属的触感，分量也加重了不少。</p><p>    “Wand…Wanda…”</p><p>    手中玩偶的嘴仿佛被刀子划开一般张开了一道空洞，淡蓝色的玻璃眼珠从那张「嘴」里掉落出来。它抬起头看着女巫，紫红色的肌肤逐渐露了出来，电线冒着微微的火光，它张开嘴，发出了一声掺杂着电音的机械声</p><p>    “I just…feel you”</p><p>    原本就紧绷到极致的神经在此刻仿佛被崩断，Wanda奋力将那只玩偶丢到走廊的角落里，双手插进发丝死死按在头皮上，口中发出一声凄厉的尖叫。</p><p>    她崩溃地跪坐在地上，胸口剧烈地起伏着。整个空间都回荡着她的尖叫声，与身后玩偶的笑声夹杂着，与面前毫无感情的电子音夹杂着。</p><p>    面前的走廊里突然传来一阵整齐的踏步声，Wanda缓缓抬起头，脸上的泪痕沾上了空气中的烟尘，将她的脸颊染得有些脏兮兮的。</p><p>    那阵脚步声越来越近，听上去仿佛是坚硬的高跟鞋踏在地面上的声音，还伴随着尖锐的刮擦声，隐约还能听到一阵阵呻吟声。</p><p>    Wanda环抱着自己慢慢站起身，颤抖着的手掌缓缓抬起，绯红魔法照亮了走廊。</p><p>    那阵脚步突然加快了起来，女巫清楚地看到了那些奔向自己的东西。</p><p>    它们穿着护士制服，脸上缠绕着层层的绷带，血污从绷带的缝隙里流出来。它们的身上带着一道道血痕，手中举着锈迹斑斑的刀片和注射器，踩着沾满血迹的高跟鞋以一种扭曲的姿态向她冲了过来。</p><p>    Wanda抬起手，一道接着一道的能量波猛地向它们打了过去，那些怪物被她击倒后的残躯在地上抽搐着，握着武器的手臂还在空中不停挥舞。</p><p>    女巫快步从它们身边跑过，可那些东西却紧追不舍，还不断地发出令人作呕的呻吟声。</p><p>    不知跑了多久，Wanda冲进一间敞开着的房间，猛地关上门将身体贴在上面剧烈地喘息着。</p><p>    这里像是一个小孩子的卧室，紧贴墙壁的小床上摆满了兔子玩偶，甚至床单上还画着一只大大的粉红色兔子，兔子的旁边还写着大大的『Robbie the rabbit』</p><p>    从床边的镜子上，Wanda才看到了此刻的自己有多狼狈。她的长发杂乱无章地垂在胸口，脖子和胸口上布满血痕，洁白的浴巾此刻也沾满了铁锈和血污，脸上还能看到脏兮兮的两道泪痕。</p><p>    卧室旁大开着的卫生间突然传来一阵响动，Wanda猛地闪开身子，站在床前警惕地伸出手去，混沌魔法在她的掌心闪烁着，仿佛下一秒就能发动攻击。</p><p>    一只缠满绷带的手紧紧抓在墙壁上，Wanda终于看到了那东西的全貌，那是刚在走廊上看到的怪物，只不过现在只有一只。</p><p>    它浑身痉挛着走了出来，踩着高跟鞋的脚踝不时地向里凹去，看上去几乎要摔倒，可下一秒，它又稳稳地站直身体，高举着锈刀片的手缓缓放了下来。</p><p>    Wanda眉头紧皱地盯着它，小腿不知不觉间已经靠上了床沿。</p><p>    它抬起手缓缓拉开自己脸上的绷带，随着那脏兮兮的布条一圈圈地滑落，Wanda终于看清了它的真面目。</p><p>    “Nat……？”</p><p>    Wanda缓缓放下手，面前护士装扮的Natasha踉跄着走到她面前，缠着绷带的手掌抬起来，轻轻摩擦着她的脸，指腹轻轻擦去她的泪痕。</p><p>    还没等女巫回过神来，它便拉着她的脸吻了上去，柔软的嘴唇掺杂着丝淡淡的血腥气，可那温柔的触感却让Wanda忍不住闭上眼。</p><p>    刚刚的一切仿佛变成了一场梦，此刻，她只想沉沦在“Natasha”给予的温柔中忘记一切。</p><p>    口中的血腥味越来越浓，对方捏在她手臂两侧的力道也愈发加重。</p><p>    终于，女巫吃痛地闷哼一声睁开了眼，心脏却像是受到一记重拳，整个人都呆立在原地。</p><p>    “Natasha”闭着的眼底流下两道血痕，青灰发紫的血管从脸上薄薄的皮肤透出来，它像是感觉到Wanda的坚硬般睁开眼，那原本应该像是翡翠般的眼睛此刻只剩下两个血洞。</p><p>    Wanda猛地将它推了出去，手臂用力擦拭着嘴上的痕迹，她无力地坐在床上，浑身颤抖着。</p><p>    “Natasha”被她推得瘫坐在地上，手拿起之前丢在地面的破旧绷带，重新缠在脸上，接着拿起刀片，猛地冲Wanda冲了过来。</p><p>*</p><p>    “NO！”</p><p>    Wanda尖叫着坐起身来，双手胡乱挥舞着，指尖的混沌魔法急促地闪烁着。</p><p>    “Hey…”</p><p>    一双温热的手掌将她的手包裹，温柔地抚摸着“Are you alright?”</p><p>    “Nat…Nat…”</p><p>    Wanda抬起头便对上那双温柔的湖绿色“这是哪里…”她红着眼眶握紧了特工的手，完全顾不上在意自己的浴巾已经整个滑落下来。</p><p>    “你在说什么傻话？”Natasha挣脱出一只手轻轻摸了摸她的脑袋，接着为她把浴巾拉好“当然是在基地了，你怎么不回房间睡？”</p><p>    “基地…”Wanda喘息着低下头看着身下的绒布沙发，身体还止不住地颤抖着。</p><p>    “在这里睡肯定睡不好啊，”特工把她抱进怀里耐心地安抚着，手掌在她冰凉的后背抚摸着“快回房间补觉吧，好好休息一下。”</p><p>    “你呢…”Wanda抬起头可怜巴巴地望着她。</p><p>    “我还有事要去一趟神盾局…”Natasha看着她心有余悸的模样，轻笑一声微微用力揉了揉她的脑袋“等你睡了我再走，快来吧。”</p><p>    看着那人冲卧室走去的背影，Wanda低头傻笑了一下，抬腿从沙发上坐起身来，却听到一声清脆的响声，好像是类似玻璃珠一样的东西滚落在了木地板上。</p><p>    她愣了一下，绕过茶几看向那掉落在地面上的东西，原本的笑容立刻僵在脸上。</p><p>    那是一颗淡蓝色的玻璃眼珠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda瞳孔震颤着，呼吸也粗重了起来。她缓缓蹲下身，伸手将那颗眼珠从地面捡起，阴凉的感觉顺着指尖迅速扩散到了全身。</p><p>    “Wanda？”</p><p>    走廊深处传来Natasha的呼唤，Wanda应了一声，慢慢站了起来。那颗玻璃球在掌心转动着，瞳孔倒映着Wanda的身影，她神色凝重地看了眼走廊</p><p>    「这到底…是梦还是现实…」</p><p>    猩红的光芒在掌心闪烁了一下，玻璃球立刻化作灰烬随风消散。</p><p>    “来了。”</p><p>    Wanda回应着，缓慢地走进了走廊。路过实验室的时候，她下意识透过玻璃窗望了进去，那两个机器人模型好好地站立在黯淡的角落里，低垂着头。</p><p>    “你在发什么呆？”</p><p>    肩头被猝不及防地拍了一下，Wanda倒吸一口凉气，整个身体猛地颤抖了一下回过身来，因为恐惧而收缩的瞳孔剧烈地震颤着。</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    Natasha低头看着对方距离自己腹部不到一拳距离的手掌上不规则闪烁着的红色魔法，默默收回了放在她肩膀上的手“抱歉。”</p><p>    “不，是我太紧张了…”Wanda长舒一口气，一边摇头一边绕过她向着自己的房间走去。</p><p>    特工眉头轻皱着跟在她的身后，抱着手臂轻轻靠在门框看着女巫换好了睡衣，接着拉上窗帘回到床边，拽开被子躺了上去。</p><p>    “你好好休息，我先走了。”</p><p>    “Nat…”</p><p>    “嗯？”Natasha停下脚步看向她，那人半张脸躲在被子里，露在外面的两只绿眼睛一眨一眨地望着她“你不是说等我睡了再走吗？”</p><p>    Natasha愣了一下，低头笑了笑走上前去，抬腿上了床，身体靠在床头“好了，快睡吧。”</p><p>    “嗯…”Wanda勾起嘴角撒娇似地在她的大腿上蹭了蹭“不要那么高嘛…”</p><p>    特工轻嗤一声，向下挪了挪身体，伸出手臂揽过她的脑袋轻轻抚摸着她柔顺的长发“快睡吧，我很忙的。”</p><p>    感受着那人温柔的触碰和身上传来的暗香，Wanda的眼睑逐渐沉重了起来。</p><p>    隐约能看到Natasha低垂着眼帘，她半张脸笼罩在阴影下，长长的睫毛随着呼吸的起伏而微微颤抖着。</p><p>    不知不觉间，那双暗绿色的眼睛不知道为什么居然越来越绿，甚至泛起了一层诡异的荧光。</p><p>    一股寒意顺着Wanda的后背蔓延上来。</p><p>    幽暗的房间里，Natasha惨白的脸上一双发亮的绿眼睛炯炯有神地盯着她，嘴角还带着一丝淡淡的笑意。</p><p>    “咔嗒”</p><p>    Wanda半边身子伸出柔软的棉被，打开了床头柜暖黄色的台灯，那人的脸立刻恢复了原样，只是那被灯光染成琥珀色的眸子掺上了一丝疑惑</p><p>    “Wanda?”</p><p>    “…没事…”Wanda面色有些难看地摇了摇头，重新关上灯躺了回来“我只是有点…”</p><p>    抬起头，却看到那人的脸再次变得扭曲，这次苍白面孔上甚至被拉长，泛着绿光的眸子中心一道蛇一般的瞳孔，她张开嘴，几排尖牙密密麻麻地排布在口中“你怎么了？”</p><p>    Wanda瞳孔颤栗着，整个身体迅速向后退去，慌乱的手掌再次碰开了台灯“Nat…Natasha…”</p><p>    “我是不是应该让你自己静一静？”她恢复正常面孔的训练官下意识拉开了距离，站回了地面上，眼底带着浓浓的担心“就开着灯睡吧，我现在就走…”</p><p>    “不…”Wanda双手抱在胸口，整个身体瑟瑟发抖，口中发出颤抖的低吟“不…不是你的错…抱歉…”</p><p>    Natasha轻轻叹了口气，伸出手想要摸摸她的头，那人却立刻避开了她的触碰，手掌尴尬地悬在半空，接着缓缓收了回来“你好好休息。”</p><p>    房门被轻轻带上，Wanda立刻用棉被将自己整个蒙了起来，指尖的红光不规则地闪烁着，她咬紧下唇，心中的恐惧几乎要把她淹没</p><p>    「都是假的…假的…一切都是幻觉…」</p><p>    心底不停重复着，不知不觉中，那沉沉的睡意再次蔓延了上来。</p><p>    房间里隐约传来了一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，女巫猛地睁开眼，下意识缩紧了身体「不要…不要再来了…」</p><p>    “哈啊…”</p><p>    沉重的喘息声响彻在她的四周，伴随着一阵刺耳的蒸汽机的轰鸣，Wanda捂紧耳朵，整个空间再次震颤起来，身下的床垫也开始剧烈地起伏，床单撕裂的声音让她忍不住倒抽一口凉气。</p><p>    那些逐渐增大的呻吟声充斥着Wanda脆弱的耳膜。</p><p>    黑暗中隐约能感觉到一只冰凉的手顺着她衣服的下摆探了进来，那寒意立刻蔓延到了全身，仿佛一瞬间将她的身体冻成了冰块，使她整个人僵硬地躺倒在床上无法动弹。</p><p>    尖叫声被禁锢在喉咙中，她隐约感觉到，身下并不只有一只手。</p><p>    刺骨的凉意划过她腹部紧绷的肌肉，接着张开笼罩住了她的胸口，其余的手臂也在她的肢体上揉捏撕扯，隐约能感觉到那些东西攀附上了她的小腿，顺着小腿肚不断向上，甚至碰触到了大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤。</p><p>    “不要！”</p><p>    被压抑在胸口的叫喊终于冲破了喉咙，一直在闪烁的绯红色能量炸裂开来，将死死盖在她身上的棉被撕破。</p><p>    她奋力挣脱了那些奇形怪状，从床上跳了下来，双腿无力地瘫倒在地，她回头望了一眼。</p><p>    台灯早已被暗灰色的藤蔓缠绕得严严实实，灯光艰难地从缝隙里照射出来，床早已没有了形状，只剩下一块跳动的肉团，上面还留着一道破口，两边的皮肉向外翻开，仿佛两片巨大的阴chun。</p><p>    那张合的唇瓣中无数条洁白的手臂胡乱挥舞着，顶端骨节分明的手掌像是在寻找着目标一般左右试探着，接着冲着Wanda转了过来。</p><p>    她此刻才发现，每只青灰色的掌心竟然长着一只暗绿色的眼睛，它们在看到女巫后，瞳孔瞬间收缩了起来，看上去一副蓄势待发的模样。</p><p>    这场景让Wanda的胃部猛然痉挛收缩起来，她强撑着身体站起身，缓缓向门口挪去，然而那些眼睛却依然望着她，仿佛下一秒就要扑上来似的。</p><p>    小腿上突然传来一阵微凉的触感，Wanda打了个冷颤低下头去。借着微弱的光亮，她隐约能看到那是一只紫红色的金属手臂，那手臂正捏着她的脚腕，手臂后面连接着的电线冒着火花，一路延伸到紧闭的房门上。</p><p>    原本的乳白色木门此刻布满了生锈的齿轮，上面斜斜地插着一颗残破的机器人头颅，它蔚蓝的眼珠抽搐着不停转动，蓝绿色的机油被被带动得从它的眼窝里流淌出来，滴落在地面上，那张嘴还开合着发出沉重的低吟。</p><p>    Wanda双手环抱着自己，大口呼吸着四周腐烂的空气，蹲下身紧闭双眼强迫自己冷静下来。</p><p>*</p><p>    “Nat…”</p><p>    “嗯？”特工把手中的毛巾丢了过去，接着拧开一瓶水仰头喝着。</p><p>    “你害怕战斗吗？”Wanda接住毛巾擦拭着额头的汗“我是说…面对死亡和失去的时候…你会恐惧吗？”</p><p>    “当然…”Natasha轻笑着用手臂擦去流到下巴上的水珠“我也是人啊Wanda，恐惧是很正常的事…”</p><p>    “可是你看上去很勇敢……”Wanda低着头，手指轻轻拽着毛巾上的线头“如果你会恐惧的话…怎么还能做到那么勇敢呢…”</p><p>    “人只有恐惧的时候才能勇敢呀，Little witch…”</p><p>    不知何时，那人已经走到她的面前，温热的指尖轻轻点了点她的额头“不要被恐惧蒙蔽双眼，Wanda，会害怕是好事，它能让你时刻保持警惕，但不要被它拖了后腿，毕竟我们还是要前进的不是吗？”</p><p>*</p><p>    心头的恐慌逐渐褪去，Wanda只觉得一股怒火从胸口蔓延，这实在是太过恶趣味了，不管是噩梦还是什么，这一切都太过荒唐，Wanda甚至觉得这些东西在挑战着她的自尊。</p><p>    猩红色的能量从她的手心逐渐膨胀成一团，整个空间再次动荡起来，灰尘从布满裂缝的天花板飞荡进空气中，那些手掌上的眼睛也不由地眯了起来。</p><p>    房门被强大的混沌魔法冲撞得几乎变形，尖锐刺耳的杂音回响在房间里，Wanda则充耳不闻地凝聚起能量，整个身体悬浮起来，双眼的光芒不停闪烁着。</p><p>    那团令人作呕的肉块肉眼可见地合拢，捏在她脚踝的金属手臂也被震碎，Wanda嘴角勾起一抹快意地笑，手中的能量狠狠打向了房间中心的肉团。</p><p>    刺耳的电流声瞬间更加尖锐起来，在那肉团被击中的瞬间，Wanda仿佛听到了一声女人的尖叫，那声音又熟悉又陌生，让她一时竟想不到那到底是谁。</p><p>    黑暗再次降临，噩梦又要赢了。</p><p>*</p><p>    坚硬的地面让Wanda的身体有些酸痛，她艰难地翻了个身，额头却被不知名的东西撞了一下。</p><p>    她痛呼一声睁开眼睛，却发现自己并不在基地里，也没有在梦中那脏乱的世界。此刻她正置身于一片露天的废墟中，身下则是一些破碎的石砖，硌得她过身顿顿地发痛。</p><p>    她坐起身来，面前是一条长长的马路，而她正站在斑马线上，身旁的红绿灯不规则的闪烁着。</p><p>    雪白的烟灰在空气中漂浮着，能见度大概只有两三米的样子，正当Wanda环顾四周的时候，一张枯黄发皱的宣传单缓缓飘落到她的脚边。</p><p>    宣传单上是那只粉红色的诡异兔子，它的右手平平地伸着，上面用五颜六色的字母标注着</p><p>    『Welcome to Silent Hill』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Silent Hill…”Wanda松开手任由那张广告纸随风飘走，小心翼翼地从那些瓦砾上走下来，坚硬的石块硌得脚生疼，甚至划破了她裸露在外面的脚踝，这让她不由得有些懊恼，为什么每次到这种莫名其妙的地方，她都穿着不方便的衣服。</p><p>    白粉色的毛绒拖鞋荡上了一层灰尘，睡衣也被插在碎石中的钢筋划破，还有她那乱糟糟的头发……Wanda看向路边的破汽车，后视镜中的自己活脱脱像是一个从精神病院跑出来的女疯子。</p><p>    这里安静得出奇，甚至一点风都没有，却莫名的让人心生凉意。Wanda走过一幢幢空无一人的房子，残破的木门无精打采地挂在门框上，像是在无声地邀请她。</p><p>    地面偶尔还有大片的血迹，那血迹周围还有一些凌乱的抓痕，像是什么人被野兽拖走前留下的挣扎痕迹一般，联想到那个场景，Wanda不由得有些不寒而栗。</p><p>    绯红色的魔法缓慢地从她的掌心蔓延出来，包裹在她的四周。</p><p>    当她走过一间商铺时，店里的电视突然发出了刺耳的杂音，Wanda迅速地转过身，双手下意识地摆出攻击的姿势。</p><p>    那是一台老旧的黑白电视机，头顶的天线不知道被什么东西压弯，仿佛钓鱼竿一般向前延伸，闪动着雪花的屏幕像是极力地想要睁开困倦的眼睛一般，黑白色的条纹转动着，那电波的声音让Wanda忍不住皱起了眉头。</p><p>    画面逐渐变得清晰，隐约能看到两个孩子坐在地毯上玩耍着。</p><p>    “Pietro！那是Mama给我的！”女孩的尖叫声伴随着刺耳的电子杂音，她挥动着小手与坐在对面的男孩争抢着什么。</p><p>    男孩则是顽皮地笑着，抓着玩具的手也不肯松劲，直到那玩具突然裂开，女孩尖叫着向后倒去，脑袋不偏不倚地装在桌角。</p><p>    脑后传来的刺痛让Wanda忍不住伸手揉了揉，电视上的画面在女孩摔倒后闪烁了两下，接着发出一声闷响，笨重的塑料壳上散发出一股刺鼻的气味。</p><p>    迷雾笼罩下的城市上空闪过几道惊雷，Wanda抬起头看着那团阴暗的，时不时被闪电染上暗紫色的乌云。</p><p>    一小群乌鸦怪叫着从她头顶飞过，那尖锐的响声回荡在空落落的街道，零星的雨点滴落在地面，Wanda加快了步伐，她可不想在刚刚的那家店铺躲雨，可她又能去哪呢。</p><p>    疾走逐渐变成了奔跑，周边的事物像是古老的回忆般不断向后退去，急促的喘息声从女巫微张的口中窜了出来。雨越下越大，大到街道两侧的建筑都在摇摇欲坠，天空中漂浮的烟灰附着在她的长发，接着被雨水冲刷殆尽，脚下的石砖在大路的尽头戛然而止。</p><p>    潮湿的泥土漫过拖鞋薄薄的底部沾染到Wanda细白的脚跟，两侧歪歪斜斜的墓碑上停着几只湿淋淋的乌鸦，它们冲着女巫叫嚣着，张开了泛着水光的翅膀，Wanda冲它们丢过一道能量球，它们便尖叫着向天空飞去。</p><p>    Wanda抬起头，一座巨大的教堂正伫立在墓园的正中央，破碎的五彩玻璃强撑着插在窗框里，好像下一秒就会掉落下来，古老的橡木门上被摩擦到发黑的铁质拉环上坑坑洼洼的，像是被什么东西腐蚀过一样。</p><p>    又是一声雷响，一道闪电狠狠地披在教堂顶端的十字架上，身侧传来一声清脆的声响，Wanda的身体颤抖了一下，别过头去，一根歪歪斜斜，被火烤成焦炭的十字架歪倒下来，上面一节枯木般的断肢像鹰爪般弯曲着，食指指向教堂的大门。</p><p>    黄豆大的雨滴毫不留情地冲刷着那根十字架，很快，那上面的东西便被雨水击碎，化成黑色的水流渗进土壤。</p><p>    Wanda只觉得自己的胃像是被一只无形的手紧紧捏住，痉挛着隐隐作痛。她压下那股恶心的感觉，抬腿走上大理石台阶，然而她刚刚伸出手，那扇木门便自动地打开了。</p><p>    她将信将疑地走了进去，光滑的地面几乎将她滑倒，于是她干脆甩掉了脚上那双早已一塌糊涂的拖鞋，冷彻心扉的阴凉从地底蔓延上来，透过地面穿过她的脚底，那恶心的感觉再次翻涌上来。</p><p>    大厅正中央悬挂着的巨大吊灯上微弱的烛光微微闪烁着，两侧的木质长椅整整齐齐地排列，上面布满了各种划痕，还有零星的，难以辨认的字迹。冰凉的地面仿佛千年的寒冰，激得Wanda的小腹一阵阵地刺痛，于是她只好迈开步子向前走。</p><p>    正中央是一座巨大的十字架，几道鲜血顺着上面的雕塑滑落下来，Wanda实在难以忍受地板的凉意，于是她索性飞到了半空，直到靠近了十字架，她才意识到原本应该钉着耶稣的位置被换作了圣母。</p><p>    那可怜的女人侧着头，两道血泪顺着她惨白的双颊滑落，头巾下的身体被数十个甚至上百个张着大口的婴儿头骨所替代，在那些骷髅中，一颗被钉满铁钉的心脏发着诡异的红光，那并不是大理石，而是真正的心脏，甚至还在不停跳动，地面上的血迹就是从它上面的破口处流下来的。</p><p>    “真是恶趣味…”Wanda压下心头的厌恶，越过那盏吊灯直接落在了二楼的楼梯上，古旧的木质地板不堪重负地吱呀作响，上面生锈的铁钉和翻起的尖锐木头碎片让她不由得有些心有余悸，于是她手掌翻转着，漂浮在半空中向窗口飞去。</p><p>    震耳欲聋的钟声在此刻突然响起。钟声沉厚而洪亮，缓慢悠长的余音却教Wanda感到莫名的恐惧，木板发出沉闷的响声，好像整个空间都在颤栗，Wanda转身飞回了一楼，身后全突然传来了一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。</p><p>    她连忙回身，浑身的毛孔骤然缩紧。不知什么时候，那两排长椅上竟然坐满了人。Wanda自恃机敏，只要有敌人想要悄悄靠近她，都会被她及时发现并作出反击，可眼下这群人却无声无息地出现在她身后，甚至是主动发出声音才被她察觉——他们的身上没有任何气息。</p><p>    借着阑珊的烛火，Wanda隐约能看出她们是一群修女，黑白两色的修女服很是显眼，她们低垂着脑袋，粗糙干枯仿若树干的双手紧紧攥着胸前的十字架，口中念念有词。</p><p>    这诡异的场景让Wanda呆立在原地，时间一分一秒地流逝，她甚至能听到自己从额角滑落的汗水掉落在大理石地板上粉身碎骨的声响。</p><p>    一道闪电伴随着雷声在身后炸响，将空间照得更亮了一些，那些修女惨白的脸暴露在女巫的视线里，她们双目紧闭着，两道血痕顺着脸颊流进口鼻，却依然恍若未闻般地继续布道，甚至还拔高了声音，汩汩的鲜血在快速闭合的嘴角不断摩擦，泛出一层细小的血泡。</p><p>    当又一道雷声响起，Wanda才回过神来，转身跑进了一旁的忏悔室里坐了下来。</p><p>    她抚着胸口，努力压下几乎要超载的恐惧，心里暗暗祈祷自己可以从这个噩梦中尽快醒来，可外面的修女们却在此刻唱起歌来，那一声声尖锐诡异的，仿佛嘶哑的悲鸣般的曲调一点点地瓦解着Wanda的勇气，很快，她便觉得自己像是一个随时可以哭出声的婴儿了。</p><p>    那熟悉的蒸汽机轰鸣声再次响起，忏悔室的狭小空间里温度骤然上升，Wanda吃力地抓紧了垂在身边的绒布帘子，激烈的心跳声与粗重的喘息声响彻在她的耳际，而那修女们的吟唱与轰鸣的雷声却与她渐行渐远。</p><p>    不知过了多久，周遭的事物才停止了旋转，Wanda胸口剧烈地起伏着，紧攥着绒布窗帘而有些酸痛的手缓缓松开，紧绷的指节发出不堪重负的清脆响声。</p><p>    眼前的小窗口突然伸进一双手，Wanda忍住冲到嘴边的尖叫，身体紧紧贴上背后的墙壁。</p><p>    “宽恕我…神父，我有罪…”</p><p>    那是一个年轻女人的声音，那声音像是因为哭泣而带着些哽咽，沙哑的声线听上去让人莫名难受，像是一种冷却心扉的孤绝之音，充满忧郁和绝望。</p><p>    Wanda凝视着那双白皙的，指节分明的手，黑色的指甲油泛着亮光，那女人不等Wanda回答，便自顾自地说了下去</p><p>    “大家都说我是个女巫，我爱的人都已经离我而去，可我却又爱上了一个人…”</p><p>    “神父…我还配得到爱吗？如果我向她表露心意，甚至有一天真的可以和她在一起的话，是在伤害她吗？”这番话一字一句都苦如胆汁。</p><p>    “所以…你觉得你犯了什么罪呢…”Wanda半阖着眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着，她缓缓伸出手去拉住了对方。</p><p>    坐在她对面的女人颤抖了一下，回握住她的手，温热的体温透过薄薄的肌肤传递过来“用这副被诅咒的身体去引诱人堕落，明知自己受了诅咒却还是妄想得到爱，即使这样的我，神还愿意宽恕吗？”</p><p>    “你……爱她？”Wanda不确定地问着“你认为那是爱？”</p><p>    “我很确定，我爱她。”原本怯懦的声音突然坚定起来，Wanda感觉内心的某一处柔软了下来，她拍了拍对方的手</p><p>    “神会宽恕你的…”</p><p>*</p><p>    Wanda睁开眼便对上了那双熟悉的绿眼睛，她此刻正蜷缩在对方的怀中，那人低头看着她，卷曲的红发在风中轻舞，碧绿双眸一如盛夏的繁叶“怎么会睡在外面的？”</p><p>    特工紧了紧抱着她的双手，用颈窝蹭蹭她的额头“真不知道你在草坪上睡了多久，感冒了可就不好了。”</p><p>    女巫感受着她细腻肌肤的触碰，仰起头用嘴唇轻轻擦过她下巴的曲线，张开有些干涩的嘴唇“Nat…Nat Nat…”</p><p>    对方欲哭的嗓音让Natasha轻轻皱起眉头“怎么了Wanda？到底发生什么事了？”</p><p>    Wanda摇着头抱紧她，火热的吻雨点般降落在她的脖子上，锁骨上。乱动的女巫让特工甚至有些抱不住她，于是便带着她坐到了草坪的吊椅上。</p><p>    她任由女巫在她怀中撒娇，温热有力的手掌罩在她的背后抚摸着，静静等待女巫冷静下来后才开了口“怎么了Wanda？做噩梦了？”</p><p>    “Nat…”Wanda低头看了眼自己脚踝上的小擦伤，眼底暗了一下，接着回过头认真地望着她“我爱你…Natasha…”</p><p>    看着对方挑眉的样子，Wanda却不肯移开视线，其实她的内心已经小鹿乱撞了。</p><p>    那人深沉得仿佛林中的深涧般的眼睛在阳光下泛着一层浅金，炯炯有神的目光几乎能看透她的内心，Wanda甚至觉得自己在她的怀中已经一丝不挂了。 </p><p>    良久的沉默几乎将Wanda的勇气耗光，然而就在她准备低下头时，那人却突然托起她的下巴，带着柔和笑意的眼睛对上她的惊慌失措“虽然不知道发生了什么，但是如果我不同意的话，某些人怕是要哭鼻子了呢。”</p><p>    “Nat…”Wanda小心翼翼地向前凑近了一下，却又害怕地向后躲着，Natasha噗嗤一声笑出声来，她的手掌轻轻按在女巫的脑后将她压向自己，嘴唇微微张开</p><p>    “你闭上眼睛就好…By the way…I Love You too…little one…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>温暖的阳光一点一点融化了Wanda心底的凉意，她几乎用尽全部的力气去回应Natasha炙热的吻，攥在对方肩头的手指也不停收紧，即使那坚硬的皮革硌得她的指尖隐隐作痛也不肯放手。</p><p>    被女巫咬痛的Natasha终于意识到了她的反常，于是她立刻从那个吻中抽离出来，Wanda却不肯放松，牙齿用力咬着特工的下唇，满含泪水的眸子向上张望着她，通红的鼻尖还一耸一耸的，俨然一副滑稽的模样。</p><p>    “怎么了Wanda？”Natasha任由她咬着，口中含糊不清地询问着“到底发生了什么事让你怕成这样？”</p><p>    “Nat…”女巫终于松开了牙齿，小心地抬头看着对方下唇发白的牙印，一副委屈巴巴的模样，身体依然紧绷在一起“我好害怕，你可以一直在我身边吗？”</p><p>    “我一直都在你身边啊…”Natasha好笑地歪头看她，然而对方眼中的惶恐却让她意识到事情并没有她想象的那样简单。</p><p>    “我是说，随时…”Wanda胆怯地望了望四周，接着又连忙回头埋进Natasha的怀里，因为太过恐惧，她的话语还带着些许喘息“求你了Nat，我真的承受不了…我要疯了…”</p><p>    “冷静点Wanda…”Natasha收紧手臂将她牢牢抱进怀里，手安抚似地擦去她额头上的冷汗“到底发生了什么事？”</p><p>    “…Silent Hill…”Wanda把脸埋进她的颈窝小声说着。</p><p>*</p><p>    “我已经把这个地名发给Tony了…”特工看着蜷缩在浴缸里的小女巫无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>    这人像是完全被吓坏了，刚刚在外面的时候只是双脚接触到地面便软软地往下倒，还是特工眼疾手快收住力气，她才不至于整个人狼狈地趴倒在地上。</p><p>    虽然不排除Wanda只是在做梦，但她身上那些轻微的擦伤和发丝里的烟灰却很可疑，相处了这么久，特工可不知道女巫有梦游的习惯。</p><p>    “你要去哪？”</p><p>    看到Natasha将身体转向门口，Wanda连忙伸手拉住她衣服的下摆，温润的瞳孔写满了恐惧“别走…”</p><p>    “我只是想帮你拿一下浴巾，”Natasha连忙蹲下身来，手轻轻抚摸她的头顶“不要怕…”</p><p>    “不…不…”Wanda焦急地摇头，却不知道该说些什么来挽留对方，于是她只能无力地环抱住自己摇头缩回水中。</p><p>    女巫脆弱的模样让Natasha心疼地皱起眉头，于是她只好叹了口气，伸手把人从水中抱起来向卧室走去“真不让人省心啊你这个坏女巫。”</p><p>    干燥的床单迅速吸收了Wanda身上的水汽，Natasha随手抓过被子把人裹了进去，接着躺在她身边“我想你应该也不想我去把吹风机拿过来吧？”</p><p>    “嗯…”Wanda心里暗暗责怪着自己，她并不想这样懦弱，可那个叫做Silent Hill的鬼地方却像是深知她内心的每一个弱点一样，每次都能让她崩溃，她太讨厌那个感觉了。</p><p>    “不要再想了，”看着再次沉默不语的女巫，Natasha拍拍她的后背，顺手打开了暖风“我陪着你，好吗？哪里都不去，只陪着你。”</p><p>    Wanda轻轻点头，凑进Natasha的怀中“对不起…Nat…我实在是太害怕了…”</p><p>    “i know…”</p><p>    Natasha抱紧她，眼神却愈发凝重，正是因为了解Wanda平时的乖巧隐忍，她才能体会到此刻的事态有多么严重。</p><p>    Wanda不是娇气的女孩，即使经历过那么多痛苦的事她都可以撑下来，然而现在的她却像一只被踩到尾巴的猫……那个叫做Silent Hill的鬼地方确实打破了她的底线。</p><p>    “你不是去神盾局了吗？”Wanda的声音闷闷地从特工的胸口传来，Natasha笑着摇摇头，用下巴点了点她湿漉漉的头顶“已经过去一天了啊，难道你一直睡在外面吗？”</p><p>    听到她的话，女巫眼中的光亮立刻黯淡下来，噩梦中的场景再次回溯到脑海中，一想到那些诡异的场景，她便不由自主地发起抖来。</p><p>    感觉到女巫的异常，Natasha挪开下巴，用指节轻轻擦拭了一下从Wanda发间滴落到脸颊上的水珠“说起来你还真是个任性的小鬼呢。”</p><p>    看到那人抬起头用带着疑问的眼神望向自己，Natasha忍俊不禁地低头吻了吻她的唇角“像那样草草表白一下就结束了？我在你眼中这么好打发的嘛？”</p><p>    “我…”想到刚刚惊慌失措下的告白，Wanda立刻红着脸拉起被子挡住自己，支支吾吾地解释着“抱…抱歉…Nat…我当时被吓坏了…其实…我到现在都不敢确定…你是不是真实的…”</p><p>    “你可以摸摸看。”特工轻笑着拉开被子，抓着她的手放在自己的脸上，接着带着那只手顺着脖子缓缓滑落，到了胸口才停了下来。</p><p>    感受到那饱满下传递过来的有力心跳，Wanda依然不放心地皱着眉头，然而她接下来的举动却超出了特工的预期——这女巫居然拉开了她胸前的拉链，将手掌隔着工字背心贴在她的心口。</p><p>    女巫这样的动作让Natasha不由地挑起眉头，她不动声色地观察着Wanda，甚至脱下夹克，主动地拉起了背心，那发呆的女巫倒也不客气地直接接触到了她的肌肤，冰凉的手掌让她不由得颤抖了一下。</p><p>    规律的心跳透过温热的皮肤传递过来，那女巫紧皱的小脸此刻才缓缓舒展开来，嘴角也带上了一抹小心翼翼的微笑。</p><p>    “放心了？”Natasha松开抓着她手腕的手，揉了揉她湿漉漉的发顶。</p><p>    Wanda松了口气，轻轻点了点头。她像是不自知似地凑上前，冰凉的嘴唇蹭过Natasha暴露在空气中的肌肤，直到感受到不同寻常的触感后才回过神来。</p><p>    女巫傻傻地看着面前悄然挺立起来的浅红色果实，脸颊突然肉眼可见地变得涨红，她有些惶恐地抬起头，便对上特工带着笑意的绿眼睛。</p><p>    “我…我不是故意的…唔…”</p><p>    慌忙离开的手被重新压了回去，苍白的辩解也被对方封回口中，身体突然失去了平衡，然而在撞到坚硬的床板前，脑后便突然多了一只温暖有力的手掌。</p><p>    冰凉的小舌刚刚试探性地扫过Natasha的牙齿，就被对方的炙热立刻含住吸吮，属于特工独有的幽香立刻从唇齿间蔓延，将Wanda因为惶恐而有些迟钝的感官彻底调动起来。</p><p>    一股火热顺着小腹涌了上来，好像一道惊雷劈在腰间，Wanda呜咽着发出一声低吟，她下意识调整着身体，罩在特工胸前的手却不敢乱动，即使对方早已松开了她。</p><p>    Natasha的脸上也不知不觉间染上了一丝潮红，她眯着眼睛将女巫压进床铺，一边与她接吻一边爱抚着她。</p><p>    她爱极了Wanda的反应，那具青涩的身体只是几下撩拨便在她的身下颤抖起来，一边羞涩地躲避她的碰触，一边又迫不及待地把自己凑上去。</p><p>    “good girl…”Natasha呢喃着，却并没有放过她的嘴唇，那只仿佛带着电流的手在揉过女巫饱满的乳肉后便顺着腹部的肌理一路向下，越过柔软的绒毛后便来到了那个隐秘的地带。</p><p>    “唔…”未被造访过的敏感地带被突然的碰触，Wanda有些惊慌地夹紧了那只作乱的手，思绪也从那个让自己浑身发软的吻中苏醒过来，一道银丝在二人唇间拉开，在空气中断裂。</p><p>    “别怕…不会弄痛你的…”Natasha低沉性感的嗓音轻声安抚着，诱使Wanda将膝盖再次打开，带着薄茧的手指缓缓向下，在紧闭的缝隙滑动了一下。</p><p>    湿滑的触感让Natasha发出一声满意的轻哼，她手掌翻转着拉开了Wanda的大腿，一双红唇缓缓滑落，感受着她脖颈柔软皮肤下的脉动。</p><p>    Wanda下意识放松了身体，整个人瘫软在特工与床铺之间，她闭着眼睛抱紧身上的人，像是溺水的人抱紧一根浮木。逐渐苏醒的感官在对方的撩拨下震颤，口中也抑制不住地发出一声声畅快的低吟。</p><p>    细密的吻像是在她的身上点着了火，每次的接触都让Wanda变得更加敏感，直到对方湿滑的小舌突然卷住了不知何时挺立起来的乳尖，女巫的声音陡然拔高，又连忙羞涩地捂住了嘴。</p><p>    Natasha没有多做停留，只是轻轻吸吮了一下那里便继续向下滑去，放在Wanda膝盖上的手再次盖上她腿心那片带着湿气的柔软，她小心地用手掌在上面按揉，直到那两片花瓣在她的掌心绽开，留下一片湿痕。</p><p>    放在对方胸口的手臂被轻轻握住，Natasha立刻停下了动作。她抬起头来，正对上Wanda湿润的绿眼睛，那女巫的嘴唇微微张开，欲语还休的模样惹人怜爱。</p><p>    “不适应吗？”不知不觉中，特工沙哑的声线也带上了一丝喘息，她停下手中的动作，低头亲吻了一下女巫的肚脐，接着抬起头温柔地望着她。</p><p>    Wanda摇了摇头，握在特工手臂上的双手却没有松开，她活动了一下因为一直张开而有些酸痛的大腿，贴合在床单上的臀瓣在蹭到一片潮湿后僵硬了一下，脸颊肉眼可见地更红了起来。</p><p>    “别紧张…”Natasha向后挪动着，将她的大腿抬起来架在肩头，仿佛能够摄魂取念的翡翠色虹膜被夜色染上了一抹妖冶的幽蓝，Wanda收回手捂住脸，却忍不住地从指缝中偷偷看她下一步的动作。</p><p>    女巫可爱的小动作自然是逃不过Natasha的眼睛，然而特工并不打算戳穿她，毕竟她的脸已经红到快要滴血了。</p><p>    于是女巫就眼巴巴地看着那人渐渐埋进自己的腿间，微凉的触感贴上她腿心的炙热，从未体验过的刺激感像是一阵微弱的电流从那里传递上来，Wanda惊叫一声，下意识想要避开，胯骨却被对方牢牢固定住，只能被迫接受着那充满爱意的折磨。</p><p>    舌头上的味蕾一颗颗滑过脆弱的薄膜，将它彻底翻开，直接接触到了光滑的小核，女巫的反应让特工非常满意，她甚至能感觉到一股股水液正顺着她紧贴在花瓣的皮肤流淌下来。</p><p>    “Nat…啊…慢一点…”</p><p>    她的带着哭腔的求饶声就像是一只受了委屈的幼兽，让人舍不得再欺负她，又忍不住想要把她彻底揉碎。</p><p>    征服欲占了上风，Natasha一边吮吸着那颗肿胀到快要滴出血似的红果，一边伸出手在已经彻底张开的花瓣中间小心地掏探着，因为兴奋而微微开启的穴口像一张贪婪的小嘴，只是刚刚碰到特工的指尖便收缩着把她吞了下去。</p><p>    难以言喻的紧致层层叠叠地纠缠上来，将Natasha的手指彻底包裹，里面早已湿透，伴随着她的动作不停地发出淫糜的水声。</p><p>    Wanda身上不知不觉地布满了薄汗，她紧张得像是初生的婴儿一样双手握拳抱在胸口，整个身体蜷缩起来，放在特工肩头的膝盖也不安地夹紧却难以并拢，只能任由那股尖锐的快感折磨着她摇摇欲坠的理智。</p><p>    “你做的很棒，我的小女巫…”</p><p>    嘴唇上还带着水渍的特工凑上去吻住她不断吐出靡靡之音的小嘴，还带着荷尔蒙味道的舌尖滑过她的口腔，接着与她的舌头纠缠在一起。</p><p>    口腔与下身一同被进入的快感让Wanda的心脏得几乎要爆炸，她兴奋地抱紧Natasha，像是失去理智一般摆动腰肢，疯狂迎合着她的动作。</p><p>    兴奋到肿起的甬道震颤着敏感到极致，甚至能清晰地感觉到那根手指骨骼的凸起，肉壁上方的敏感也肿胀起来，主动地寻求着手指的爱抚，半透明的粘稠也随着她的按压而不停地喷溅出来，顺着她的手腕滑落到床单上。</p><p>    手指所处的紧致随着撞击逐渐痉挛起来，Natasha抬起头对上Wanda涣散的眼睛。可怜的女巫眉头紧锁，眼底的恐惧与兴奋交织在一起，潮湿的水汽在虹膜上打转，她珊瑚色的唇瓣微微张开，像是在努力调整着自己愈发急促的呼吸。</p><p>    她已经到了临界点了。</p><p>    “啊…Nat…好舒服…唔…不要这么快…”</p><p>    “cum for me babe…”Natasha低下头吻去她眼角的泪水，柔声安慰着怀里浑身紧绷的人，手指却狠狠地撞击到她体内的敏感上，拇指也紧紧按压住那颗顶破薄皮站立起来的小核“it’s ok…i love you，little witch…”</p><p>    “AHHH…”</p><p>    Wanda尖叫着挺起了腰，眼泪再也抑制不住地流淌下来，铺天盖地的快感让她彻底失去了理智，敏感到极致的花穴抽搐着吸吮着Natasha的手指，大股花液抑制不住地喷涌而出。</p><p>    她大哭着抱紧了Natasha，整个人缩进她的怀里瑟瑟发抖，手紧紧攥着她的衣服，用力到指节都泛了白。</p><p>    特工只得任由她抓着，手在她汗湿的后背轻轻摩挲，口中不停柔声哄着“不要怕，Wanda，我会一直在你身边的…”</p><p>    也许是因为太过疲惫，女巫的啜泣声越来越低，呼吸也逐渐平稳了下来，然而正当特工松了口气时，眼前却突然被一大片绯红所占据。</p><p>*</p><p>    刺耳的铃声突然响起，Wanda猛地睁开眼睛，却惊觉自己正趴在一张小小的书桌上。</p><p>    Wanda猛地从桌子上趴了起来，惊恐地环顾着四周。</p><p>    这是一间教室，此时的她正身处于教室的最中央，残破不堪的桌面上满是划痕，她的手指被桌子上翘起的木刺划伤，零星的几滴血掉落在桌面上，将上面模糊不清的字迹遮挡了起来。</p><p>    幽暗的月光越过窗外的梧桐树照进教室里，树杈的阴影仿佛狰狞的利爪一般映射在生了青苔的墙面上。女巫一边将被划破的手指含进嘴里，一边挪开腿站了起来，地面的尘土随着她的动作荡进空气中，微小的灰尘在月光下流转，在屋里升腾起了一层脏脏的烟雾。</p><p>    被折断的铅笔在Wanda的脚底滚动着，几乎要把她滑倒，于是她只能小心地迈开步子，直到走到了讲台边的钢琴旁。</p><p>    还没等她走进，那生满蜘蛛网的琴键便突然被不知名的东西按了下去，清冷的钢琴声立刻在空旷的教室里回荡起来。</p><p>    Wanda整个人僵在原地，大气也不敢出，甚至连放在口中的手指也忘记了拿出来。</p><p>    谱架上破破烂烂的乐谱展开着，被钢琴悠扬的声音震得轻轻颤抖，泛黄的纸页上画着的粉红色兔子滑稽地伸出了一只爪子，随着页脚的震动看上去好像是在向女巫招手。</p><p>    在曲子临近结束只剩一个音符的时候，整首乐曲戛然而止，整个空间在瞬间重新归于寂静，只剩下刚刚琴声的余韵在Wanda的耳边回荡。</p><p>    她缓缓走上前，手指滑过琴键，将最后的一个和弦的白色琴键按了下去。</p><p>    整首乐曲变得完整的同时，Wanda的背后突然泛起一股凉意，然而还没等她想清楚那是什么，一片震耳欲聋的掌声便从她的身侧响起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>